Fragments of Hope Side Mitakihara
by Fencedude
Summary: First of a four-part sequel to "The Golden Angels". A darkness is about to fall over the world, can the four Magical Girls of Mitakihara fend it off, even with the assistance of four members of the TSAB?
1. Prologue: Dream and Departure

This is the first of four stories that will make up the complete "Fragments of Hope", sequel to my previous story "The Golden Angels". Each of the four sides will take place in a different setting, with fairly minimal direct contact with each other, which is why I am doing it as four different stories, instead of a single larger one. They will be Crossover stories, like "The Golden Angels" was, though with fewer series each, but more members of each cast.

We'll see how this goes...

* * *

**Prologue: Dream and Departure**

_Four lights gleamed in the darkness. Red. Yellow. Green. Purple. The lights were all that stood between her and the darkness. If the lights faltered, the darkness would overwhelm her. Overwhelm everything. _

_The lights began to dance, fighting against something she could not see. She wanted to go to them, add her strength to their fight, but something held her back…no…it stood in her way. She could not get past the invisible barrier. The dancing battle of the lights intensified; though she could not make out what it was they fought against._

_Hope lit within her, they're winning! They have to be! As though the thought were a curse, the yellow light suddenly winked out. The green light shot towards where the yellow light was extinguished and moments later went out as well. Only the red and purple lights were left. They fought harder and harder, dancing amid the darkness. After an eternity that seemed to pass in an instant, the red light flared brighter so bright it should illuminate the darkness, but no matter how bright it became, nothing more could be seen. The brilliant red light vanished as abruptly as it had flared up, leaving the purple light to continue its fight alone._

_The purple light was alone, a barely visible beacon in the darkness. Despair fell over her as she realized that it alone could not stop the coming darkness. Its battle continued, she prayed, to whom she could not say, that a miracle would occur, that the purple light would succeed in its fight. It was not to be. The purple light flared, much like the red light before. As it flared brighter, it turned lighter, from deep purple to brilliant pink. For a moment it seemed like it would work, the pink light pushed back the darkness; she could almost make out what the lights had been fighting. However strong the pink brilliance was, it was not strong enough and joined its companions in death. With the lights gone, the darkness grew. It pushed towards her reaching out to pull her into its abyss. The invisible barrier shattered before its might, tentacles of malice reached into her mind. _

_No! This can't happen! I won't let it happen! I have to be able to do something! She screamed in her mind. Let me help! Let me stop this from happening! _

_The darkness reached her, overwhelming her and…_

**0225  
Uminari City  
Harlaown Residence**

Fate jerked upright with a gasp. She was covered in sweat, her eyes wide, all traces of sleep banished. That dream. She'd never had a dream like that, so real, yet unreal at the same time. Not like the nightmares which had plagued her as a child, nightmares which were still not completely banished from her. No, this was different. Less a dream more of a vision, or a prediction. A warning. Precognition was a recognized talent, but not one Fate had ever demonstrated, she was no Carim Gracia after all. As her mind raced, the warmth in the bed next to her shifted.

"Fate-chan, what's wrong?" Her wife, Nanoha, slurred her words as she crawled back to wakefulness. As her eyes began to focus, she took in Fate's nightgown plastered to her body with sweat, her wide eyes and still rapid breathing. "Fate-chan!" The worried exclamation banished her own sleep. "Did you have another nightmare?" Nanoha's tone was worried, it had been a long time since Fate had had her last serious nightmare, and Nanoha had never seen the worst ones, the ones that had wracked her nightly as a child. Nanoha pushed herself upright, reached a hand over to caress Fate's cheek.

"No, not a nightmare…it was…it was something else." Nanoha's soft touch helped her sort her thoughts, fully brought her back from the darkness she still remembered so vividly. She was not alone. She would not face this, whatever it ended up being, alone. "We have to go." She twisted under the covers and slid out of bed. "Its hard to explain, but I think I just had a vision, or a precognitive dream. I don't know why and I don't know how, but the more I think of it, the more I understand what we need to do." She walked over to the door leading out of their bedroom.

Nanoha still sat in bed, looking at her wife, standing at the door to their room. She was filled with questions, but not doubt. Never doubt. She slid out of bed herself, "do we have time for showers?" she shucked off her nightgown as she spoke, leaving her wearing nothing but a pair of light pink panties, her brown hair cascading down her back.

Fate was too professional to be distracted by her wife's naked body, having come a long way since their first experiments in high school. "That should be fine. I'm going to go wake up Teana and Subaru. We'll need them as well." Nanoha nodded in response and strode towards the bathroom, moments later the sound of running water filled the air. Fate had already left down the hallway to the room shared by their two subordinates.

She stood outside the door, smiling at the sign that still hung on it. "Chrono". This was the apartment she grew up in. Her life had truly begun here. The child Fate Testarossa had become the woman, Fate Testarossa Harlaown due to the experiences centered on this apartment. Her old room was just down the hall, also still bearing its sign "Fate-chan". It had been made by Nanoha, as a Christmas present, though given to her a bit late, that had been a very eventful Christmas. Shaking the irrelevant thoughts from her head, she pushed open the door to her brother's old room. She flipped on the lights, revealing the two forms on the bed. One was curled up in the blankets, facing the wall, breathing softly. The other was sprawled out messily, one arm laying over the edge, a leg hooked over the body of the other. Her short blue hair was mussed up, and she was wearing nothing but a pair of boy-style boxers. Moments after the lights came on; her eyes snapped open, instantly awake, incongruously to her sleeping habits. Of course, Subaru didn't sleep the same way a normal person did.

In the years since the Jail Scaglietti incident, Subaru, Ginga and the other emancipated Combat Cyborgs had learned more about their abilities, and some of the more interesting repercussions. Subaru only needed an hour or so of sleep per night, and unlikely a normal human, she really could 'store up' sleep. Most nights Subaru only slept for an hour or so, and spent the rest of the night in a much lighter suspended state. Mostly she did this so she could be with Teana at night. On most missions she only slept for an hour, staying awake the rest of the time. Her all time record for going without sleep was three weeks, during a particularly treacherous rescue mission, though afterwards she'd spent three straight days in a calibration pod. The stripe Teana tore off of her when she finally got out was almost legendary, though served as the final straw to get the two of them together officially, much to the relief of their friends and family.

Subaru sat up and looked at the older woman, making no effort to cover her breasts. "Wake up Teana, shower, and get dressed. You have 20 minutes." Fate spun away from the door and headed back down the hallway, the sound of Subaru getting her girlfriend back to consciousness chased her down the hall. As she re-entered the master bedroom, Nanoha was just exiting the shower, naked except for the towel around her head. Fate nodded to her and then entered the bathroom herself, dropping her sweat stained nightclothes in the hamper, then rapidly washing herself under the shower. Stepping out, she dried herself with a towel and headed back into the bedroom. Nanoha was already dressed; her white and blue instructor's uniform looking great on her. She had also laid out Fate's black enforcer uniform, which Fate quickly donned.

"What about Vivio-chan and Einhart-chan?" Nanoha's quiet question broke the silence. The six of them, Nanoha, Fate, their daughter Vivio, Vivio's friend Einhart, Subaru and Teana had all come to earth to visit Nanoha's family for Nanoha's birthday. That had been several days before and they were scheduled to return to Midchilda in two more days. The six had been staying at the Harlaown's old apartment, since Nanoha's brother and his family, along with her sister, had also been in town. This night however Vivio and Einhart had stayed at the Takamachi residence, while the two older couples used the apartment for some intimacy.

Fate thought about the question for a moment, as she sat on the bed to pull up her stockings. "No. We aren't bringing them." Somehow she knew that they shouldn't come, just as she knew that Subaru and Teana need to. "We'll leave a message with Sacred Heart, to be delivered in the morning. We'll explain we were called on an emergency mission, and they are to stay with your parents until we return. Nanoha nodded in agreement. She wished she could clear it with her parents first, but they doted on Vivio, who's place as sole Takamachi grandchild had only just been displaced with the birth of Kyouya and Shinobu's first child a year before.

A knock on the bedroom door caught their attention. Nanoha walked over and opened it up, as Fate finished fastening her skirt. Outside stood Teana, in the severe black of an enforcer, and Subaru, in the ground forces brown, with the shoulder flash of the elite disaster response division. The two younger women braced to attention, but were waved down by Nanoha. "Subaru-chan, Teana-chan, sorry to wake you up like this but there is an emergency mission."

Teana nodded in assent, but Subaru was almost bubbling over with anticipation. "Is it a rescue mission? Combat?" Nanoha just smiled as she exited the bedroom.

"I'm actually unsure, let's head to the living room and receive our mission brief." She gestured down the hallway and let the two young women lead her to the living room.

Teana reached over and flipped on the lights as they entered the cozy living room, she gave Subaru a questioning glance, but the short haired girl just gave a barely noticeable shrug. They stepped over to the couch and sat next to each other. Nanoha seated herself in the matching loveseat, crossed her legs and folded her hands into her lap. Fate entered the room moments later, stopping in front of the television mounted on the opposite wall.

Fate had conducted dozens of mission briefings, and probably attended hundreds more. She'd never, ever felt embarrassed during one. But she did now. Looking at her tiny audience didn't help. Nanoha's expression was serene, Subaru and Teana's composed, but betraying their obvious curiosity as to why they were woken at this time of night. And all Fate had to tell them was that she had a dream. Giving herself a mental shake, she told them. Explained every detail of the dream, what she saw and what she felt. It didn't take very long, really. "And that is what I know. I won't blame you for feeling uncertain about this, but I know that if we don't go, something terrible will happen." She finished and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Major Testarossa-Harlaown," Teana, lapsing into proper military formalities, "you've explained what we need to do, in general terms at least, but where are we going? Did this dream give you any indication of where this battle would take place? Is it here on Earth, or elsewhere in dimensional space?" As if the question were a key, Fate felt the answer slip into place in her mind, so naturally that she almost didn't notice it happening. She also realized that it had been going on since she woke up. She'd have to watch out for that, if something had been planted in her mind. But it didn't change her resolve at what they needed to do.

"We need to go to Mitakihara City. Here in Japan." Nanoha reacted visibly for the first time at that. "Nanoha?"

"Fate-chan…Mitakihara was destroyed, twenty years ago." Nanoha shifted in her chair. "Its not something you would know about, I only know because I went searching through the Infinite Library for data on previous interaction between the TSAB and Earth. Such as with Admiral Graham, or Subaru-chan's family." Subaru shifted a little closer to Teana, she wasn't actually related to her father's side of the family, but such matters were inconsequential in this group. "I was obviously too young at the time to remember, by the time I heard of it the cover-up had fallen fully into place. I made the connection purely by accident; even the TSAB's records were…less than complete. Twenty years ago, something happened in Mitakihara City, Earth's records claim it was a storm, the TSAB lists it as an "unexplained dimensional anomaly", but whatever it was it wiped five square miles of the city out of existence. Most of the rest was heavily damaged. The survivors were relocated across Japan. They were well provided for, under the condition they never speak of what occurred. Most of them wanted to forget, so that was not a particularly onerous condition." Nanoha stood, walking over to her wife. "Something terrible happened in that city, we need to make sure that it never happens again."

Fate looked her wife in the eyes, ruby red meeting clear violet, and nodded. "The briefing is over, we're heading out." Subaru and Teana shot to their feet, Fate and Nanoha already making their way to the cleverly disguised roof access inside the apartment. Inside what looked like just another broom closet, off the living room, was actually a private stairwell to the roof, one of the reasons Lindy chose this apartment, so many years before. Exiting into the clear, cool night air, the four mages stood in the center of the roof, facing each other in a circle. Each held out their device.

A white card, with a red circled X in the middle. "Cross Mirage!"

A blue pendant, gleaming in the light of the moon. "Mach Caliber!"

A golden trianglular gemstone mounted in a metal base. "Bardiche Assault!"

A small red orb, glowing with an internal light. "Raising Heart Excellion!"

"Set up!"


	2. Chapter 1: Demon Lord

**Chapter 1: Demon Lord  
**

**2000**

**Mitakihara City**

**Akemi Residence**

"Does everyone understand the plan?" Akemi Homura's voice was level, with no sign that she had just finished outlining a major battle plan. "If you have any questions, now is the time to bring them up." She looked at the three girls on the opposite side of the table.

"Oh come on, Homura, its not like this is really that complex. We just have to kill it and wipe up the small fry. How hard do you want to make this?" The sentence finished with a crunching noise as Sakura Kyouko bit down into her Pocky stick for emphasis. She sat cross legged on the couch, nearly empty box of Pocky in her lap. Seeing Homura's unamused expression, she gave out a sigh after finishing off the rest of the stick. "Yes yes, I know. I get the plan. Better to be safe than sorry, after all." Homura gave an almost unnoticeable nod, shifting her gaze to the left, falling on the elegant blonde girl sitting next to Kyouko.

Tomoe Mami lifted her teacup from the table and gave it a sip, "I think the plan is quite good, Akemi-san." She placed the teacup back on its saucer, "I do however wish we could have found some more allies. But with this time frame…" she trailed off, and looked at the space between her and Kyouko. A space filled by a small, green haired girl who was obviously struggling to stay awake. Her gaze returned to Homura's, and the unstated reason for why they could not avail themselves of the only nearby backup formed an oppressive atmosphere.

Chitose Yuma gave herself a shake and sat up straighter. "I understand the plan, Homura-neesan." Homura almost tweaked a smile at the little girl's serious expression, but quickly suppressed it. The other two were less successful, or just didn't care. Kyouko was off in a giggling fit, while Mami beamed down on the girl like a proud mother. "Yuma will heal you if you get hurt! So fight to protect the city!" The proud pronouncement was followed by a large yawn, and she leaned over to rest against Mami's arm.

"It is a good plan, Akemi Homura." The voice came from everywhere and nowhere, but the three older girls turned towards a shadowed corner, where a small, white, cat-like creature stepped into the light. "However running would be a much better plan, with a far higher possibility of success." The creature jumped onto the table, its bright pink eyes gleaming, the smiling mouth unmoving as it continued to speak. "The chances of only four Magical Girls defeating the creature are quite slim, though enhanced by Akemi Homura's tactical abilities. It is a shame Miki Sayaka is no longer with you, her abilities would have greatly enhanced your chances for success." The words were stated blandly, but the tension in the room rose dramatically. Homura turned her gaze from the creature onto Kyouko, who's fists were balled and almost seemed to be shaking.

"_Let it go. Do not rise to its bait."_ The words echoed in Kyouko's mind, she shot back a rather rude response, but it bounced right off Homura's ice-like equanimity. Giving the dark haired girl a glare, she relaxed her muscles, however much she still seethed at Kyuubey's comment. At least it had some tact, and hadn't mentioned those two in front of Yuma. She stood up. "Alright, if we're done here, I'm hungry. Lets get some grub."

"Very good idea," Homura stood from her chair, "lets all eat and get some rest, the mission will begin at 0300." She headed for the kitchen along side the redhead, while behind them Mami carefully laid Yuma down on the sofa, placing a small blanket over the small girl. Gathering up the teacups from the table, she followed her two friends into the kitchen.

**0255**

**Western Japanese Airspace**

If someone with knowledge of Midchildan magic had looked up, at just the right time and place, they would have seen four streaks of light crossing the night sky, heading from east to west at a speed that rivaled the fastest of jet aircraft. However no such person looked up into the sky that night, so the passage of the four mages went unnoticed by all.

"How much further, Nanoha-san?" Subaru, the only of the four who wasn't technically flying, was the first to break down and ask the question. Her Wing Road extended a few meters before her, a road of light that she skated down, constantly appearing before her and vanishing behind her. Her companions flew roughly level with her head, Teana to her right, Nanoha and Fate to her left.

Nanoha gamely suppressed a giggle at the "are we there yet" nature of the question, and made herself answer calmly. "We should be approaching the outskirts of the quarantine zone soon." Even as she spoke, a dense gray fog appeared, enveloping the four mages.

"Everyone, report!" Fate's voice snapped through the fog, which by now had grown dense enough that they couldn't see each other, despite being separated by less than a meter.

"Stars 1, Takamachi Nanoha. Confirmed."

"Stars 3, Subaru Nakajima. Roger."

"Stars 4, Teana Lanster. Reporting."

"Lightning 1, Fate T. Harlaown." Fate completed the roll call, just in time for the fog to lift. The sight revealed to the mages was as unexpected as it was breathtaking. A massive city, larger than Uminari, with towers of glass and steel, gleamed before them in the moonlight. The lights in the buildings, the cars on the highways, all showed that this was a living city laid out before them. A city that should not, could not, exist. The four mages came to a halt in midair, contemplating the vista laid out before them.

"Major Harlaown!" Teana was all business now, "I've lost contact with the TSAB Earth Net!" The other three quickly realized that she was right, they dimensionally cloaked satellites the TSAB had placed in Earth's orbit were gone.

"Master. Unkown magical signatures at 10 kilometers northwest." Raising Heart's emotionless announcement cut through the shock of the missing satellites.

"Thank you, Raising Heart." Nanoha turned towards her wife. "Should we check it out, Fate-chan?" Fate gave a nod of assent, and the four took off towards the city's industrial district.

**0300**

**Mitakihara City**

**Industrial District**

The miasma was thick on the ground, the four magical girls had already had to fight off a wave of lesser demons, the most any had seen in any one place. They made their way through the silent factories, seeking the source of the miasma. "Yuma-chan, stay near Sakura-san" Mami took the head off a demon with an expertly aimed shot even as she spoke. Yuma, clutching her oversized mace, obediently huddled closer to Kyouko, who was leading the small procession. Homura was proceeding independently, not being restricted to ground movement.

"To…Mami-san" Kyouko shifted her address midstream, she was still trying to get used to that, "I think we're getting close. It feels…dirtier up ahead, as if something were corrupting the very air around us." Yuma sniffed the air, wrinkling her nose as if she smelled something foul.

"Yuma smells something bad, Kyouko-neechan." She leaned around the red-clad girl and pointed off to the left. "It's coming from that direction." The three girls sped up their pace a bit, moving deeper into the miasma.

High up above, her snow white wings flapping slowly, Homura observed the entire area, she watched her three comrades move towards where the miasma grew to obscure the entire area. It should be starting any moment now. A piercing psychic shriek rang through Homura's mind. It's woken up. Time to join the fight_._ Diving towards the ground, Homura never noticed the four lights approaching from the southeast.

"Down there, the fog is thickest." Subaru pointed towards the factory below the four hovering mages. "I'm also picking up strange signals. Magic, of an unknown type and…something else." Subaru tapped at her forhead as if that would help her figure out the signal better. "Are you guys picking this up?" She looked towards her partner and superior officers.

"Only the magic, Subaru-chan." Nanoha replied with her sweet voice. "I wish we had Otto with us." Subaru declined to mention that the Number they actually wanted in this situation was Quattro. Not that that was at all a reasonable idea. "Regardless, we need to go in. I can pick up four distinct magical signatures, and one of them just dropped precipitously in strength." Nanoha looked over towards Fate, who nodded in agreement. "Well, then, lets be about it."

The fight was going badly.

Homura felt a sharp pain in her right leg. Correction, it was going _very_ badly. Glancing down to make sure her right foot was still attached (it was) she twisted in mid air and unleashed a volley of arrows at the creature. They had had only the vaguest intel of what the creature (Homura refused to call it a 'Demon Lord' like Kyouko wanted) was going to be, but Homura had done her level best. They had expected an unusually powerful demon, but what they actually got was something much more like the Witches Homura used to fight. Though a really obnoxiously tough one, this was nearly as bad as fighting Walpurgisnacht. The worst part of it all was that Homura was sure that together the four of them could beat it, but it had spawned literally hundreds of normal demons, and a freak hit on Mami had taken the blonde girl down with a critical injury. So now Yuma was trying to heal Mami, Kyouko trying to protect the both of them from hundreds of demons at once and Homura was stuck trying to keep the creature occupied while she searched desperately for a weak point to exploit.

She felt one of her wings vanish, taken out by a tentacle of darkness. The sudden loss of control sent her spinning through the air. She knew she was going to die. The sudden eruption of pink could only mean that Madoka had come for her at last.

The fight had gone all to hell.

Kyouko's spear was a spinning blur, every movement she made took down a demon, but for each that fell, five more were waiting in the wings. She stood in a small cleared area, a green glow shining on her back. She was quite literally backed into a wall. She could hear a voice calling her, telling her to take Yuma and run. She ignored the voice. She absolutely positively was not going to abandon Mami again. Even if she died in the process, used all her power and vanished like Sayaka, she would not abandon her friend. With that thought, something clicked into place. Something she thought she'd lost long ago. She knew if she did it, it would use all her remaining power, corrupt her Soul Gem utterly, but it would save Mami and Yuma.

She opened her mouth, but before she could speak the words, a blue flash sped across her vision. She'd only ever seen one person move that fast, but that was impossible. "Sayaka!" She blurted it out, but even as she said it, she realized she was wrong. It wasn't Sayaka. Coming to rest before her, after eliminating dozens of demons in an instant, was a magical girl. Or at least, she thought it was a magical girl. She seemed older than usual, and was wearing rollerblades of all the damn things. The girl turned towards her, green eyes over a wide grin, a white bandanna holding back short dark blue hair. One hand covered by some sort of mechanical gauntlet, with two spinning turbines.

"Close, but not quite. Name's Subaru. Subaru Nakajima. I suggest you duck." She looked at the two girls behind Kyouko and held up the gauntleted hand. A blue triangle appeared in the air before her. "Defensor Plus!" The grinning girl glanced up into the darkness above. "Go for it Tea!" Up above, an orange light appeared, like the dawning sun. Smaller lights appeared in the air, gathering together. Kyouko could feel the magic around her moving, shifting towards the light up above. She could also hear a chanting; words she could not quite make out. Until the end. Those last two words she heard very, very clearly.

"STARLIGHT BREAKER!"

Kyouko's entire world turned orange, a roaring sound unlike anything she'd heard before filled her ears. The attack, the beam, was coming down at an angle from above, but even then the tendrils whipped around her. The blue haired girl's shield crackled against the energy, even at the fringes as they were. After what seemed like an eternity the light and sound faded away, revealing that all the demons had been annihilated. All that was left were the Grief Cubes they always leave behind. She'd never seen so many in one place. "Well, at least we won't go lacking." She muttered to herself, unless of course these new girls take them. With that amount of power, they must have built up enormous corruption. Shaking away that thought, she grabbed a handful of the nearest cubes and hustled over to where Mami still lay on the ground. Yuma's healing field had finally faded away, the young magical girl was breathing heavily, obviously exhausted by the effort.

"Here you go Yuma, lets take care of your Soul Gem." Kyouko knelt and reached behind the girl's neck, detaching the Soul Gem from its fitting. She did the same with Mami's, and finally she pulled her own from between her breasts. Laying them out on the ground, she placed the Grief Cubes in a circle around them. Immediately the corruption started to flow out of the gems. With that done, she made a quick check of Mami's wounds, but Yuma had done her usual excellent job, the only sign being the massive hole in Mami's dress, right over her stomach.

"Hey, is she going to be alright?" A new voice interrupted. Kyouko looked up into a set of blue eyes, framed with long orange hair. Like the rollerblader, this girl seemed way older than any Magical Girl she'd ever met. She looked like she had to be at least 18 or 19, which was a good three years older than Oriko, the oldest Magical Girl she knew. She was wearing a short black dress with red piping, a short white jacket and longer white overskirt finished the ensemble. Except for the pistol held nonchalantly in one hand.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Yuma here healed her wounds, and once her gem is cleansed she'll be good as knew." Kyouko was not nearly as calm as she made herself appear. These two were dangerous. She pulled her box of pocky from seemingly nowhere, popping a stick out and into her mouth. "There are plenty of Grief Cubes, shouldn't you two start cleansing your Soul Gems?" The orange haired girl just blinked at her in confusion, her eyes darting to the three gems lying on the ground.

"Grief Cubes?" The blue haired girl appeared behind the pistoleer, her skates gone, replaced by short boots. "You mean these things?" She held up a couple of the small cubes. "They feel really weird. Like…wrong…somehow. Hey Tea, do you think these are Lost Logia?" Lifting a blue pendant from her chest, she pointed it at the cube and started muttering to herself.

The orange haired girl shot the other a dark look, which she didn't even seem to notice. "I'm sorry about Subaru, but we've never heard of these 'Soul Gems' before, do they have something to do with your magic?"

"Yeah…something like that." Kyouko really didn't want to deal with this any longer. Reaching out she grabbed her Soul Gem and socketed it back in place. "I have to go help Ho…my companion. She's still fighting the Demon Lord."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Subaru was staring at her pendant as if it was telling her something she didn't agree with. "Nanoha-san and Fate-san should be finished over there…" a massive pink explosion cut off the rest of her sentence. "…right about now." She let go of the pendant and reached out towards Kyouko. "Mind if I have a pocky? I'm starving."


End file.
